A traditional camera module includes an image sensor and one or more lens set. The lens set is disposed above the image sensor for the incident ray image mapping to the image sensor. Camera module with the image sensor can be applied to digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, smart phones, monitors and others electronic products with camera function.
For camera module, in order to ensure the image quality, it needs to strictly control the factors of affecting imaging quality to meet the requirement of higher and higher resolution of the lens module. During the module assembling, the tilt angle and the displacement of the image sensor chip at X/Y axis direction relative to the lens can affect the image quality, particularly the tilt angle affecting significantly. The current design of the camera module, the image sensor chip and the supporting holder are placed on a substrate. The tilt angle of lens relative to the image sensor may be affected by their materials, and the others affecting factors of the tilt angle come from two processes: adhering the image sensor chip to the substrate, and mounting the supporting holder on the substrate. And, the smoothness of the substrate will also affect the tilt angle caused by this process. This will affect the perpendicularity between the optical axis of the optical assembly and the sensing surface of the image sensor, and thereby affecting the quality of imaging.
Therefore, based-on the shortcomings of prior arts, the present invention provide a newly holder on chip module structure for enhancing imaging quality of camera module.